All Is Fair In Love and War
by Ratchet'sApprentice
Summary: Left to fend for herself because of a freak car accident, Sally takes life into her own hands. Everything was going well for her, until her city was attacked by aliens and they made her life a living hell. And if that wasn't the icing on the cake, what will she do when she finds herself falling for the leader of the Autobots and is framed for murder? Full summ in side, T for now
1. Chapter 1: Calm Before The Storm

**Author: **Ratchet'sApprentice  
**Beta: Ninnasims3  
****Category: **Movies – Transformers  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, the franchise or the merchandise, all that belongs to Hasbro. Sally Jones and this plot belong to me.  
**Genre(s): **Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing(s): **Optimus Prime/OC  
**Rating for chapter: **T  
**Summary: **Left to fend for herself because of a freak car accident, Sally takes life into her own hands. Everything was going well for her, until her city was attacked by aliens and they made her life a living hell. And if that wasn't the icing on the cake, what will she do when she finds herself falling for the leader of the Autobots and is framed for murder? Will she run and hide? Or will she stay and take matters into her own hands, just like she had before? Sometimes, solutions aren't so simple. **Title: **All Is Fair In Love and War  
**Warning(s): **Sexual situations in later chapters.

_**Legend**_

Story

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Flashbacks**_

**Dreams**

_**"Cybertronian alt mode speech"**_

**Chapter 1: **Calm before the storm

_'Good morning, Tranquillity; its 05:15 am right now and the sun is up! Today's weather forecast-'_

"Shut up." I said.

I slammed my hand down over the alarm and groaned as I retracted my arm, letting it dangle from the side of the bed. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and the light from the window jerked me from my sleepy state.

"Up you get." I said to myself.

I dragged myself from the warmth of my bed and sat on the edge. As my feet landed on the ground, I stretched myself, hearing my bones crackle with satisfaction. I felt better already. I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror, before relieving myself. Washing my hands once done, I dried them and walked into my kitchen, putting the kettle on and pulling down a mug, putting coffee powder and ten sweeteners into it. People always gave me a strange look when I put ten sweeteners into my coffee at work, if I hadn't had time to drink one at home, and I always shrugged, it seemed a lot, but that's what gave me my boost in the morning. While the water was boiling, I walked barefoot into my bedroom, making my bed and laying my clothes for today upon the sheets. I chose a grey skirt with a matching suit and a peach coloured blouse. Some people would say that such colours didn't go together, but I always believed that warmer colours made you seem more likeable.

As soon as I heard the kettle boil, I walked into the kitchen and poured the boiling water onto the coffee powder and sweeteners. It wasn't the best mug of coffee ever, but it did the job, plus it made less mess and took less time to make. Setting the coffee on the side, I shuffled to the fridge and pulled out the cream, pouring a little into it, later I'd have a lot more cream, but for now, I needed to wake up. I let out a long yawn as I stirred the cream into the coffee and once done, I took a sip of it, shivering as it seemed to wake me up already. The buzz didn't last long however and I was soon back to how I was, it'd take a lot more than one sip to wake me up. I smiled slightly and shook my head, setting the mug down on the counter and heading towards my bathroom, peeling my pyjamas off as I got there. Time to take a shower, there was no way I was going into work smelling like a tramp, that was a definite no-go. I put the shower on and set it to the correct temperature before tying my hair up and stepping under the spray.

Getting out of the shower, I grabbed a warm fluffy towel and used some of the water from the spray to splash my face before turning it off. I quickly dried myself before walking to my bedroom where I got myself dressed up in a professional manner, walking back into the bathroom to brush and tie up my hair. Once I checked that I was looking alright, I walked back into my kitchen and grabbed my coffee, turning the TV on in the lounge and watching the 05:30 news to be up to date. Even though I was a reporter myself, I had to keep up with other reporters and their reports. Couldn't hurt, right?

As I drank my coffee I slid on my silver watch and adjusted it and I noted that I had about 15 minutes to get into my car and drive myself to work. I put the mug in the dishwasher and closed it before grabbing my keys and picking up my briefcase, which carried all my reports, my laptop, business phone and all the chargers necessary and picked up my black bag, which held all of my private things, such as my personal cell phone, my wallet and cards. I turned off the TV and exited my apartment, locking the door behind me. I forewent the elevator as it would be too slow for only having 13 minutes to get into work, instead taking the stairs that lead to the building's garage. There my red 1995 Austin Maestro stood. I hurried over to it with a small smile on my face, unlocking the door and slipping inside, depositing my briefcase and bag on the passenger's seat and inserting the key into the ignition, the radio immediately turned on when I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I slid my hand over the black steering wheel and glanced at the beautiful beige but old interior. The car didn't look very aged; even though it was 19 years old.

As I drove out of my parking space, I plucked the key fob to the gate from the glove compartment and pressed the button on it, opening the metal barrier. The gate was the entrance to the garage and only the building's residents could open it, since only they were given a key fob. As I drove out of the garage, the sunlight showered the buffed red paint of my Maestro in beautiful yellow rays that also accented its beige interior. It was unfortunate that my car was a manual, so I had to press the clutch every time I wanted to change gears or stop and start, but I didn't mind the legwork. As I got onto the main road, I turned the radio up, but this time, actually listening to the music that was playing.

_'When the sun shines, we'll shine together, told you I'll be here forever, said I'd always been your friend, took an oath, I'mma stick it out 'till the end…'_

I listened to Rihanna's wonderful voice and drove and drove. I did have to drive about 40 minutes to get to work and I was glad that my car ran on diesel fuel which didn't cost too much to keep the Austin running. I finally reached my destination, parking my car in the parking lot in front of the _'Tranquillity Times' _building. I checked my silver watch again, adjusting it on my wrist and looking at the time. I wasn't late which was good. I took my briefcase and bag with me, taking the key out of the ignition and closing the door, locking the Maestro.

I made sure that the alarm on my beautiful car was on and the little red light was flashing, before walking towards the building, walking confidently into it and smiling at the woman at the desk.

"Good morning Sally." she said.

I nodded at her and gave her a wave, saying good morning to her too before heading towards the elevator and heading up to the office. Once I was there, I walked to my desk and put my bag down beside it, placing my briefcase onto my desk and opening it, pulling out my laptop and putting it on the flat surface before pulling out the charger too and doing the briefcase up and placing it under my desk against the side. I then picked my bag up and put it under my desk as well, but the other side. I sat down in my chair and plugged my laptop charger in, before placing the charging part into my laptop and opening the lid, pressing the on/off switch.

"Mornin' Sally." A voice called.

I looked up to see that it was my good friend Tricia Williams nee Galloway and I gave her a wide smile, saying good morning to her and asking her how she was. Knowing her, there would be _something _wrong with her, there always was. But being the good friend I hoped I was, I always listened to her problems and gave her advice on what to do, whether she took it or not was her choice, but at least I tried. She came over to me and pulled a chair up to sit the other side of my desk, leaning her elbows on the surface and plopping her head on her hands.

"Oh y'know, so-so; Ted's being a dick again." she said.

Ted was Tricia's ex-husband who kept trying to ruin every relationship that Tricia was in because he worked for the President and therefore thought that he was above divorce. He'd been practically seething when Tricia had divorced him. I felt for her, I really did; but as much as I was her friend and listened to her problems whenever she told me, she really needed to learn that other people have problems of their own and can't always be looking out for her and sorting out her problems. I gave a bit of a sigh as she told me all about Ted and this guy that she met the other night, but as it got into the rather intimate details I put my hand up.

"Okay, it is _way _too early in the morning to be hearing about your sexual escapades, thank you." I said.

Both Tricia and I laughed at this and then the boss came in, I looked up at him and Tricia immediately scarpered to her own desk. The boss said good morning to us all and we all said good morning to him and he went into his office. Once he was in there, Tricia sent me a message over IM and I read it; she asked me if I wanted to go and get a coffee at lunch so we could talk and I messaged her back saying that I'd love to go and get a coffee with her, if it weren't for the appointment that I already had to keep. I sent it to her and looked over at her to see her face change into a look of knowing and she sent that it was alright and that I was to have fun. I chuckled a little and said that I'd try to have fun and we then got on with our work.

_**~AIFILAW~**_

When lunch break came around, I closed my laptop down and put it into my briefcase zipping it up and placing it back underneath the desk, I looked at Tricia and she nodded, obviously knowing me so well as to know what I was about to ask. I gave her a thankful smile and walked away from my desk, bumping into my other friend Peter Smith and stopping to chat with him for a bit before I told him that I really had to dash as I was meeting someone and he said that we could talk later. I told him that we could and darted into the elevator as it was closing. It was lucky that the place I was meeting at was just around the corner from where I worked, so it wouldn't take that long to get there and I wouldn't even need to take my car.

I got to the front of the building and checked my phone, seeing that I had a message. I looked at the message and smiled as I saw what it said. I replied and put my phone back in my bag, closing my bag up and heading towards the coffee shop just around the corner, getting there just in time to see my fiancé Robbie get there at the same time. I smiled at him and walked up to him, giving him a big hug and kissing him too, before we walked into the coffee shop hand in hand. He asked me what I wanted to drink and I told him that I would like a vanilla latté and he nodded telling me to go and sit at a table, which I did and he soon came over with the drinks. He gave me mine, put his on the table and then put the tray on another table, before sitting down opposite me.

"So, what's my favourite lady been doing?" He asked.

I gave him a stern look as I brought my latté to my lips.

"I should hope that I'm your _only _lady." I said.

There was a twinkle in his eye that I knew very well, he always got it when he was messing around with me and when we first met, it took me a while to understand his sense of humour. He gave a chuckle and took a sip of his coffee as I did mine and I put my coffee down.

"I haven't been up to much to be honest. Work, work and… oh yeah, more work. What about you?" I asked.

He smiled at me and put his coffee down, taking one of my hands into his and folding his other arm under the one that was holding my hand. He gave a bit of a shrug and looked around the coffee shop.

"Well, you know that tomorrow's the anniversary of when we first met?" He questioned.

I nodded at him, raising my eyebrow and hoping to the high heavens that he hadn't planned anything too drastic for us to do tomorrow evening, but once again, when I looked into his eyes, I saw that twinkle and I instantly knew.

"Oh god, what have you planned this time?" I asked.

He grinned and let go of my hand and stood up, he pulled a brochure out of his back pocket and put it on the table. I moved my drink to the side and picked the folded booklet up, looking inside of it. To say that I was captivated by the beautiful view of the snow covered caps of Canada was an understatement. Robbie sat back down and I looked at him.

"I can't afford this Robbie." I said.

He shook his head and then motioned for me to turn the page. I did and out dropped two receipts, both for flights to Canada the week after next. I looked up at him and I think my eyes held tears because he grabbed a hold of my hand again.

"All booked and paid for babe, all you need to do is book the week after next off with your boss and we'll be enjoying five star treatment in a beautiful Canadian hotel." he stated.

My face then turned from one of shock to one with a little bit of suspicion on it.

"Where did _you_ get the money to pay for this?" I questioned.

Robbie chuckled a little and then looked down, before looking up.

"Well, you remember I told you that my aunt passed away last month?" He inquired.

I nodded and he gave me the biggest grin his face could allow.

"Well, it turns out that she left her only nephew a big lump sum and I decided, being the wonderful man I am and having the most beautiful lady in the world on my arm, that I would treat said beautiful lady to a week in Canada." he explained.

I gave him a watery smile and leaned over giving him a kiss before pulling back and giving his hand a quick squeeze.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked.

Robbie chuckled and looked down, blushing before looking back up to me.

"I ask myself that same question about you every day." he replied.

I made an 'aw' face and squeezed his hand again, before bringing out a tissue and wiping my eyes and nose with it. I then picked up my latté and took a big sip of it, putting it down and looking at him.

"So, what've you got planned for today?" I inquired.

Robbie shrugged, he was a mechanic so he never knew what jobs he had to do, except from the ones that were already booked in, of course.

"Well, I got some booked in MOTs, then I got a sump replacement and then I don't know what I got. Done most of the bookings this mornin' me and the guys so… but I'll tell you what I'd _really _love to do…" he began.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

He gave me a huge, but dreamy smile and I chuckled, taking another sip of my latté.

"I'd love to get my hands on a 2008 Ford Shelby Mustang GT500 KR, you got a gorgeous car right there. Supercharged DOHC 32 valve V8 engine, 5408 cubic centimeters displacement, 540 horsepower, 18 inch Alcoa wheels with Goodyear Eagle F1 tires. Damn, any mechanic'd want to get his hands under _that_ hood" he said.

I gave him a look and he held his hands up to me.

"Not that your car ain't a beauty or anythin', but that Shelby..." he groaned.

I gave bit of a chuckle.

"Anyone would think you're in love with that car, should I be jealous?" I asked.

Robbie chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah babe, you're the only girl for me. I just really wanna get my hands on that V8." he replied.

I chuckled again and took a gulp of my near cold latté.

"Well, you let me know when you've done that, but either way, there's nothing wrong with my Austin Maestro, right?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Of course not, sweety." Robbie chuckled and shook his head before we both drank our coffees and stood up. Robbie walked me out of the coffee shop and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" He asked.

I nodded and then put my hand on his chest.

"Don't be late and wear something nice. We're going to a nice restaurant, I don't want you looking all… scruffy." I said.

He chuckled and looked down at himself.

He brought his head up with a grin.

"You love it and you know you do" he said.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him again.

"I might love it, but I'm sure the other people and the employees of the restaurant won't love it. Please… just for one night?" I begged.

I gave him _my_best puppy dog look and he caved right away, pecking me on the lips.

"Fine, but only because it's you." he said.

I grinned and gave him one last peck before saying goodbye and walking back to work.

_**~AIFILAW~**_

_**A/N: So here's the first chapter of the new and improved All Is Fair In Love and War, credit goes to Ninnasims3 for writing the first part of this chapter, she's wonderful so thank you very much hunni. As I'm sure you've noticed (if you haven't read my profile already), I'm going to be changing a few things around with my stories and everything, rewriting them mostly and as I'm sure you can see, the first chapter of this AIFILAW is completely different than the first chapter of the last one and it'll be very different all the way through (with Ninnasims3's help of course). Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy this version as much (if not more) as you did the last one and please remember to leave a few reviews. It's nice to know that my work is appreciated, though Flames aren't welcome, if you don't like something about the story, then leave a ConCrit review, it doesn't have to be mean, just give me a few pointers (though I'm really hoping I won't need any) and that'll do.**_

_**Thank you anyway and please enjoy.**_

_**Ratchet'sApprentice.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Invisible Meteors

**_All Is Fair In Love And War._**

**_For disclaimer, warnings, pairings, summary and legend, please refer to Chapter 1._**

**Chapter 2: **Invisible Meteors

When my work day finally finished, I made my way towards my car and got into it, before feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a message from Robbie. A small smile made its way onto my face at the sight of his name and I quickly opened the message. My smile turned grin got even wider as I read the text and put my phone in my bag and headed towards my apartment. As soon as I got there, I noticed Robbie's beat up old banger on the side of the road and parked my car in the residents' parking lot, before hurrying up to my door, chuckling a little as I saw a note attached to it. Pulling the note off of the door, I opened it and made my way inside, hearing the shower on. I felt a huge smile stretch across my face as I dropped my bag and closed my door, taking my jacket off and beginning to unbutton my blouse, walking towards the bathroom. Taking my blouse off and unzipping my skirt and slipping my shoes off, I dropped my skirt and walked into my bathroom, unclasping my bra and dropping my panties, before climbing into the shower with Robbie.

"Hmmm... Hello there, beautiful." He said.

I giggled a little as he turned around and wrapped his arms around me, I did the same and leaned up to kiss him.

"Hello handsome. Taking showers in other people's apartments now are we?" I asked.

Robbie chuckled and kissed me again.

"I wanted to spend some time with you, that's all baby." He replied.

I pulled away from him and looked into his brown eyes, chuckling a little.

"You're going to be spending all week with me the week after next." I stated.

He gave me a look, raising an eyebrow.

"Have you asked your boss yet?" He questioned.

I shook my head.

"I didn't have time today Rob, we were all rushed off our feet and after lunch, we were all rushed off our feet again." I answered.

This made Robbie chuckle, he knew all about my job and what it really entailed and he often liked to make fun of the fact that I didn't really do much except sit at a computer and type almost all day.

"Rushed off your feet, sitting on a computer and typing?" He inquired.

I gave him a look and lightheartedly slapped his chest.

"You know what I mean" I chuckled.

Robbie nodded and kissed me again.

"I know what your boss is like. Has he told you who's going to replace him after he retires yet?" He asked.

I shook my head and leaned against him.

"No, but hopefully, whoever it is, will be much better than him." I said.

I felt Robbie chuckle and then he turned us around so that my back was against the warm spray of the water. I leaned my head back and Robbie began to wet my hair down, before reaching around me to grab something. I heard the lid of a bottle open and something squirt onto something else and then the bottle was closed. Then I felt Robbie's hands in my hair as he massaged the shampoo into my locks, I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of his fingers on my scalp.

"You're so tense." He said.

I felt him turn me around and then using my shampoo, he began to massage my shoulders. I felt the tension slowly melt away under his expert fingers. I leaned back against his body, closing my eyes again.

"I think you missed your calling, Robbie." I said.

Robbie chuckled and then I felt him reach around me to turn the shower off, instead putting the taps on and sitting down, motioning for me to sit between his legs, which I did and he continued to massage my shoulders, before his hands went back up to my head and hair. I heard a groan slip from my mouth, which made Robbie chuckle again and which made my brows furrow.

"Stop laughing, your job isn't as stressful as mine." I whined.

I felt Robbie reach off to the side and come back, filling something up and tipping it over my head, making sure to put his hand on front of my eyes so that I wouldn't get soapy water in them, before he filled the jug up again.

"Babe, your job isn't as stressful as mine. You just have a man yelling at you if you do something wrong, one man. If I do something wrong, I have the customer _and_my boss yelling at me, putting me under more pressure to get everything right." he said.

When I thought about it, Robbie was right, he _was_ under more pressure than what I was and his job _was_more stressful than what mine was and he wasn't all that stressed out about it. But then again, he had always been levelheaded, that was why I fell in love with him. Well, it was _one_of the reasons I fell in love with him.

**_~AIFILAW~_**

After the shower turned bath, we both got out and I wrapped a towel around my body and my head, before heading towards the kitchen and opening the fridge, pulling out a carton of grape juice and pouring some into a glass. Bringing the glass up to my lips and taking a sip and opening one of the top cupboards and pulling out a packet of pills, I popped one out of the foil and swallowed it with some grape juice. I then felt a pair of lips on my neck and arms go around my waist. I chuckled and tilted my head towards the side, before turning around and pushing him away.

"I need to dry my hair." I whispered.

Robbie nodded, but pressed his lips to mine anyway.

"We can dry your hair later." he said.

He hoisted me up onto the counter and started kissing me with more passion. His hips found their way in between my legs as his arms went all around me and our kisses deepened with a bursting passion. An occasional moan escaped his soft lips as his hand went under my knee, bringing it up to his hip. I grinned beneath the kisses, but then I heard my phone ring. And it wasn't any ring, it was my boss's ringtone. Robbie stopped kissing me and I groaned. He looked up at me and went to kiss me again, but I pushed him off.

"I have to take this, he's liable to fire me if I don't take this call." I said.

Robbie furrowed his brow but stepped back anyway as I made my way over to my phone, picking it up and answering it as I headed towards my bedroom to get dressed. I started to gather my clothing, when I saw Robbie come into the room, he looked concerned, though I just continued to talk with my boss, eventually putting the phone down and slipping my jeans on.

"What was that about?" He asked.

I looked up at him as I found myself an old plaid blouse to put on.

"Apparently, there are some meteors entering our atmosphere and the boss wants me to go and check it out, get some pictures before any other paper can." I explained.

I looked up at Robbie as I did up my blouse, he didn't look impressed.

"You shouldn't be going out with wet hair Sal, you could catch something." He said.

I chuckled a little and reached up to kiss him.

"I'll be back in a bit babe, make yourself comfortable and for the love of god, please don't unblock that channel again." I said.

Robbie pressed his lips to my forehead and chuckled, nodding.

"I won't." He said.

As I was driving towards the destination my boss said the meteors would presumably land, I noticed five meteors with a fire trail behind them being pulled by the invisible force of gravity. But only one meteor landed in my vicinity and I felt excitement surge through my body. I've never seen a meteor crash before. But the force of the impact somehow turned off my car. I was still driving and although the engine stopped running, I waited for the car to stop rolling before I tried starting it up again. No use, the car was dead. Shit, now I had to have Robbie repair it and he already has more work on his hands than needed and I still needed to take pictures of that damned meteor.

As I got out of my car, I heard a sound of an engine rumbling speedily and I caught a glimpse of yellow on the car that sped right next to me, too close for comfort. I cursed mentally at the two young idiots that were driving it. I walked hurriedly towards the clearing, a rather large meadow with a bunch of hills on it and as I climbed up one hill, I managed to see a crater surrounded by fire. This must be where the meteor landed. It was a good thing I left the car with my camera, otherwise I would have had to go back to get it.

"It's over here!" A voice yelled.

I didn't know who the voice belonged to, so I ducked on the hill, careful not to step on a singed branch that would crack easily under my weight.

"No, it crashed in the tree-" Another voice rang.

I looked around, trying to find the source of the voices, but I couldn't see anyone.

"See Mikaela, I told you it was there!" The first voice called.

Once again I looked around, trying to find the source of the voices. I could hear footsteps coming close to me and I hid myself further, almost trying to will the ground to open up under me and swallow me.

"Okay Sam, fine." The second voice said.

They stepped into the clearing and looked down at the crater and I could see that it was a young man and a young woman. They just stood there, looking down at the crater, before I heard a sudden horn honk and the two teenagers whipped their heads back towards the source of the sound.

"That's him, we gotta go." The boy said.

I waited for the sounds to die out and only when I was completely sure that they were gone, I stood up from the ground, cleaning my clothes and taking out my camera. The fire from the crater was still here and as I turned on the camera, I thought I saw something move in the trees, but shook my head, thinking that the excitement of the moment was making me see things that weren't there. Once I was sure the camera was set, I lifted it up to my eye and took a picture, pulling the device away and looking at it, but all I could see were orange blobs which I figured were the fire. With a sigh, I played around with the camera a little and managed to put the flash on, before taking another picture and looking at that one...only to see that it wasn't very good at all. I sighed again.

"I guess I'll have to come back here tomorrow and get a decent picture." I muttered.

I turned around and trudged back to my dead car, throwing the camera into the front seat and pulling my phone out of my pocket, dialing the number I knew by heart.

"Robbie..."

**_~AIFILAW~_**

When morning came, I hurried out towards my car, which had been fixed by Robbie last night, and made my way onto the interstate, heading towards the clearing that the meteor had landed in to try and take some better quality pictures and please my boss. However, as I drove along the road, I had to quickly slam my foot on the brake pedal as I watched what appeared to be a giant robot, slice a bus in two with just its body. I put my hands in front of my mouth and unclipped my seat belt, getting out of my car and hurrying over to the flaming halves of the bus to see if anybody had survived. But there was no one that I could see. I turned sharply towards the interstate, to see another robot...transform from a Peterbilt truck. I felt my jaw hang open and hurried back over to my car, getting my camera and my phone, dialing 911 and looking around. After I'd finished the call I started to take photos of the scene for later. Hopefully this would be better than any meteor landing, although I felt sorry for the people in the bus, if there were any, because the flames made it hard to see.

Once I was done with that, I ran back to my car and headed into Mission City to deliver the photos to my boss. However, as I got into Mission City, it was like a bomb had gone off. Buildings were falling apart, people were running around as if fearing for their lives and I noticed that there were many vehicles around as well as leviathan robots. I felt my brows furrow in confusion, what in the name of God was happening here? Robots destroying the city, it had to be some publicity stunt or something. I stopped my car, watching as two different vehicles transformed and said something to the other humans, who then ran. But then the two robots were fired upon and one of them lost its legs. Out of sheer curiosity, even though my stomach was telling me to stay in the car, I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened my car door, stepping out with my camera in hand and closing the door. But it wasn't until then that I felt dust landing on my shoulders and a little bit going into my eyes. I put the camera around my neck and rubbed my eyes, before looking up, to see a large piece of building about to fall on me.

I screamed and froze up, just staring up at the wall that was falling and then I closed my eyes and put my arms over my head, waiting for the impact. An impact that never came. Slowly I uncovered my head and looked up to see the robot from the interstate holding the wall up. I looked up into its eyes, they were magnificently blue and glowing and I couldn't help but get lost in them, even just for a moment. The robot then pushed the wall back up and it fell the other way and then the robot was gone and my eyes fell forward, shocked and shaking in fear. I looked around, vaguely remembering that Robbie's garage was around here somewhere. I turned and ran away from my car, hiding around the corner, not seeing Robbie running down the road, obviously having heard the ruckus and coming out from the garage he worked at to see what was going on. I heard him call to me and just as I turned around, a giant black robot with red eyes landed on him with his foot, crushing him.

"NO!" I yelled.

In the back of my mind, I realized how picturesque I looked with my hand held out in front of me as if trying to reach out to Robbie and then I felt the tears running down my face. I felt myself falling and was minutely aware of the pain that sprang up from my knees as I landed on them and I wrapped my arms around myself, as if trying to hold myself together. The pain in my chest was unbearable, almost like I couldn't breathe, or I was trapped under the water and unable to surface for air.

"Robbie…" I whispered.

We were going to go on holiday the week after next, he was going to take me skiing, but now... now Robbie wasn't going to take me skiing, because he was dead. I kept telling myself that this wasn't real, that I would wake up in a minute and it would all just be a bad dream, but something in the back of my mind told me that this wasn't a bad dream and that it all was indeed real. I looked down to the ground as tears blurred my vision and then dropped to the floor, wetting the dust that had settled there, one drop after another fell off of my nose and onto the damp floor, before the tears stopped altogether and the sorrow and anguish turned to anger and I looked up at the red eyed robots with a hate so strong. Never had I hated _anyone_ or any_thing_ before, let alone at the strength this hate was assaulting me. I reached out almost absentmindedly and upon taking little notice of the yellow and red robot that was about to be crushed by another big black robot with red eyes, I stood up and threw what was in my hand with a loud yell. The rock I'd thrown, satisfyingly striking the red eyed robot, right in one of its large...red...eyes, making it pull back with a pained yelp.

The sound of the yelp made me feel somewhat better and something inside me came to a startling conclusion. The red eyes robots wanted to destroy this place, but the blue eyed robots seemed to be protecting the humans around them. So without further ado, I grabbed as many rocks as I could and in my angry and sorrow stricken state, I began to throw the rocks at the one red eyed robot, feeling a little better with each clang the rocks made against the metal. Once I was out of rocks, the robot looked at me and I felt, more than heard, its angry growl and I just stood there, before running and finding a good place to hide. I ran over to a tight little alley and moved myself so that I was behind a dumpster, crouching down behind it and covering my head with my arms, trying to make myself as small as possible so that hopefully, I wouldn't get seen. As I crouched there, I let the tears run freely, trying to stifle my sobs as I did, but small hiccups kept escaping me.

**_~AIFILAW~_**

After the battle had finished, I found myself creeping out of my hiding place and looking around at the destruction that had been caused. The blue eyed robots were gathered and the one that had saved my life, was holding two halves of what appeared to be another robot and it was talking to the people in front of it. Then once the large robot had finished talking, the yellow and red one spoke.

"Optimus, the human female over there saved my life." It said.

The large red and blue robot turned its blue eyes towards me and I couldn't meet its eyes, the pain of having lost Robbie coming back tenfold. I vaguely heard it thank me, before the pain in my chest became too much and I fell to my knees on the side of the street and started sobbing loudly.

**_~AIFILAW~_**

**_A/N: Apologies for not updating sooner, there was so much going on and everything. I'm off on holiday in a few weeks so...I was busy trying to get everything ready for then and totally lost track of time. Again...my sincerest apologies. On a lighter note though, the second chapter is up and ready for your hungry eyes to feed upon. Big thanks to Ninnasims3 for all her help with this chapter, I got stuck a couple of times and she pointed me in the right direction, so again...HUGE thankees to her. I would also like to thank..._**

**_Bee4ever_**

**_For being my first reviewer. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._**

**_Thank you anyway and please enjoy._**

**_Ratchet'sApprentice_**


End file.
